Of School And Gangs
by MizzDelirious
Summary: All of the Naruto characters are somehow in Shinjoku High. Sasuke's a gang leader. Neji's a gang leader. Kakashi's a perverted PE teacher. You get my drift. Anyways, a new student who also happens to be a former gang leader transfers over. Basically, it's
1. Prelude To Chaos

**_Of School... And Gangs_**

**Prologue: Prelude To Chaos**

**GG: heyy, i guess i forgot to post this story. thought i did tho. i already put it up on my other sites. oh, well... enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i no own nothing 'cept OC!**

**GG: _mutters _who doesn't even SHOW UP in this chapter! _mutter, mutter_**

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke!" 

Uchiha Sasuke, star pupil of Shinjoku School, leader of the Sharingan gang, turned to look at best friend and right hand man, Uzumaki Naruto.

He waited a moment, waiting for the boy to catch his breath before asking, "What do you want?"

The blonde straightened and said, "Nothing much. It's just that Ino and Sakura brought in some interesting news. Apparently, there's a prospective new student on their side of the school." Shinjoku school had a gigantic wall seperating the boys' side of the school from the girls'. (a/n: i don't know why i put that. it just popped into my head and came out on paper. _shrugs _whatever.)

"That's not all. They said that she might have some beef with Hyuuga Neji," Naruto added. At this, Sasuke arched an eyebrow.

Hyuuga Neji. He was Sasuke's rival both academically and gang -wise. His gang was called the Byakugan gang. Their mark looked like a cross with an extra line with and hooks at the end and two squigglies on either side. (sorrry! i don't know how else to describe it!)

It would be painted on any part of their body. Their arms, shoulders, stomaches, anywhere! Neji's had his on his forehead and wore a hitai-ate of Konoha to cover it up during class. It was forbidden to show it off to others, so no one really knew how many there were in the Byakugan Gang.

Sasuke's symbol was a red and white fan that was painted onto a white cloth. It would then be tied around their arms. Unlike Neji's gang, Sasuke's didn't have any use for secrecy and flaunted their symobls whenever possible.

"Really? This will be interesting. Tell the two of them to watch this girl closely," Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and disappeared in a cloud of dust to inform the two girls of the orders. Sasuke stared at the spot where his comrade once stood for a moment before leaving just as the warning bell rang.

_'A new student, eh? This'll be interesting..._' he thought and walked towards first period class.

* * *

**GG: hope u liked it! review please!**


	2. Enter: Hate

**Chapter One - Enter: "Hate"**

**GG: yo! u guys probably don't understand the chappie's title, do ya? well, my character's name means "hate" in japanese so... yeah! enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: see last chapter**

**GG: what! i'm lazy...!**

* * *

Whispers followed a young girl as she walked towards the office. She was pretty tall for a girl. All of the girls here were probably up to any of the guys' shoulder; this one could look them in the eye and might be a few inches taller.

Her jet black hair was common but the length, down to her knees, wasn't, nor was the style. She had it in a braid instead of a head band, a hair tie, or to just leave it alone. She had shimmering gold eyes that seemed to pierce right through your soul. Two purple marks adorned the side of her face. A sign of a gang for sure but not any of the local ones.

She wore a uniform, but it wasn't of this school. It was blue sailor fuku with a long skirt contrasting to the green fuku and the short skirt of Shinjoku.

She calmly walked up to the secretary and produced a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to her. The skinny female arched an obivously plucked eyebrow and took it. After she read she looked up to the girl and smiled.

"Welcome to our school, Kirai-san," she said and gave her back the paper as well as another one.

"Here's your schedule . We'll call someone to be your guide for the day." The girl nodded and sat in one of the chairs as the secretary made a few calls.

"Two girls, Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino, volunteered. They'll be here shortly," with that the secretary did whatever she was doing and totally ignored her. The girl sighed and slouched slightly in her chair.

'_It'll be a long day. I only wish that I had Hyuuga here to keep me company. Hell, I'd take Nara if I had to_,' She thought and waited quietly for her guides to appear.

* * *

"I wonder who that girl is. What do you think, Ino?" Sakura asked.

Ino puffed herself up and said, "If she's after Sasuke, then she better watch it!" Sakura looked at the flaming Ino with a sweatdrop. She turned and stared at her thinking of their first encounter with the odd girl.

Flashback  
Sakura and Ino are walking to school talking about things. (coughSasukecough) That's when they saw her. She was talking to Hyuuga Neji in a language they didn't understand.

They caught words like, "Uchiha", "Byakugan", "Sharigan", and "Nara". Neji seemed very irrated by whatever the girl was saying. The conversation ended with a kiss on the cheek from the girl, who began to walk towards Shinjoku.

They stayed for a while and watched Neji scratch his head and say to no one in particular, "That little witch. She transfered to our school without telling us. Now, there'll be a squabble over who gets her. Can't blame them though. As a former gang leader, she could come in handy to any gang that can manage to court her."

It was rare to hear Neji praise anybody. He sighed again and walked in the same direction as her.  
End Flashback

"Sakura? Sakura? Earth to Sakura!" Ino waved her hand in front of Sakura's face, drawing her out of her dream world.

"Oh! We're here already. Gomen, Ino. I'm okay," she said. Ino looked at her for a moment. Then, she shrugged and stepped into the office. The girl was there, sitting in a seat with her eyes closed. When they began to walk towards her, her eyes shot open and looked at the two.

She opened her mouth and in a crisp, musical voice she said, "You must be Yamanaka Ino and Haurno Sakura?" Ino nodded and explained who was who.

The girl gave them a soft smile and said, "You can call me Kirai."

"Okay! Welcome to Shinjoku School, Kirai-chan." Sakura said as they escorted her to their first class, science.

* * *

It was the last period of the day, PE. Ino had ranted on during every class, break, and lunch. She said a lot about how she and Sakura were in the Sharingan Gang and how Sasuke just needed time to realize that he was in love with her.

The whole time, Kirai was quiet. Sakura found it easy to tolerate Ino because they had been friends since forever, but it was abnormal to see someone else tolerate her. Kirai must have a lot of paticence.

"Why is there a wall in the middle of the school, and why is it that some of my classes are only girls?" Kirai asked suddenly.

"Oh! Sorry, we forgot to tell you about that. That wall is what seperates the girls' side of the campus from the boys'. There's a rumor that they're going to tear it down soon. Some of the classes are only girls because, they just are. I don't really know why, but for PE there will be boys and girls in the same class," Sakura replied. Kirai shrugged and headed to the door after she changed into the PE clothes, a gray shirt and dark green shorts.

"Umm... Kirai-chan? That's the guys' uniform." Ino pointed out.

Kirai shrugged, "So?" Ino shook her head.

"Never mind!" she chirped and pushed Kirai out the door. Kirai had been doing odd things the whole day. It was no surprise to Sakura that Kirai would do something odd like that.

Sakura sighed, shut her locker, and followed the two outside. Kakashi-sensei was their PE teacher. The first thing he did was introduce their "new student" to the class and make her do the old tradition of "telling a little about herself."

Kirai sighed and said, "My name is Kirai. I don't plan on telling anyone my first name any time soon so don't even try. I suppose what I like are all my music cds. I don't like it when someone insults my friends or my favortie bands. My hobbies are drawing and composing music. My dream, however, is none of your buisness." Kakashi nodded and motioned for her to sit down.

"Now, since it's Friday, it's time to do the mile!" he smiled and led them to the starting line.

"Ready...Set...GO!" Everyone sped off at top speed. Shinjoku's x-country & track-and-field teams were the best. Even the slowest person went faster than the average person their age.

At the head of the string was Neji and Sasuke. They were running neck-to-neck with Naruto and Rock Lee, Neji's best man, right behind them. They were so intent on beating each other, that they didn't notice her until she passed them.

Kirai's breathing was even. She ran at a steady beat and used her long legs to the best of her advantage. She ran until she was at least a yard away. Then, she kept that pace: close enough so that they'll always be able to keep their eye on her, yet far enough so that they couldn't catch up.

When it ended, she was the only who wasn't tired. Kirai simply took a deep breath and a long drink from her water bottle while Neji, Sasuke, and everyone else were resting and panting.

Kakashi didn't seem surprised at all. He simply smiled at the group and announced, "Today we're playing pickleball!" Everyone groaned except for Kirai who stared at the racket that Kakashi held in his hand.

"Oops. I forgot; you weren't here. Congrats on being a faster runner than those two," Kakashi flapped his hand towards Sasuke and Neji.

"You guys take a rest while I explain the game to our new student." he finished looking directly at the two and emphasizing the words "new student".

"Damn. She hasn't even broken a sweat. She was toying with you during that mile!" Naruto hissed.

'_I see why Sakura and Ino thought that she might be special. Kirai... I wonder what her first name is anyways_,' Sasuke thought.

"Little witch," Neji muttered.

"Now, who'll be Kirai-kun's partner?" Kakashi asked. Hands shot up. The logic was, if she's not tired then she'll be an advantage. Kirai scanned the seas of hands before pointing at a particular pineapple head.

"Nara Shikamaru. You'll be partnered with Kirai-kun. Okay, the rest of you, get with your parnters." Shikamaru walked up to Kirai.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were transferring schools! I can't believe you ditched the Black Fangs, though," he hissed. Kirai smiled. (quick note: there will be a long but important conversation so... bear with me!)

"It was quite easy. They all respected me. Plus, if they're ever in trouble, they know how to contact me."

"Who's the new leader, then?"

"Sai-kun."

"Ah, so your right hand man didn't come with you?"

"Nope. She wanted to. I told her that I needed her to stay there."

"So, who are you going to join, the Byakugans or the Sharingan?"

"I obviously know which one Hyuuga's in. Which one are you in?"

"The Sabakus."

Kakashi assigned them to courts. Shikamaru and Kirai were against Ten Ten and Rock Lee. Shikamaru and Kirai still continued to talk as they chased after the ball.

"Really? Never heard of 'em."

"Our... leader is famous, even though his gang is not. Perhaps you've heard of him, Shukaku Gaara?"

"Shukaku'? I think I've heard that name once or twice amongst the gossipers of the Black Fangs."

"Yeah. We're in his gang through the aspect that he's our leader. The thing is, he doesn't really demand anything of us. We don't even have a mark. He also let's us go to one of the other gangs if we wanted to. He doesn't really care. As long as we do what he tells to when he says so, he doesn't give a damn."

"Interesting. But, in your professional opinion, who should I pick?"

"Why don't you just become a neutralist?"

"I can't. Sooner or later, someone will find out about my gang in Kyoto (a/n: yeah... random city in Japan that i know. gomen nasai!) and my postion there. Then, I'll be more pressured than ever."

"Why are you asking me for my opinion? I thought you'd go to the Byakugans because of Hyuuga."

"Yes, well, Hyuuga told me to pick one based on my insticts and not to count him in as a deciding factor."

"That's Neji for you. Well, the Byakugans are more deceptive. The Sharingans are more numbers. The Sabakus are intimidation. Based on your... tastes... I'd say any of them would be good for you."

"You are so much help. Maybe I'll start my own gang."

"That'll pit you against Neji."

Shikamaru and Kirai won. Rotations occured. Now they were against Shino and Kiba.

"So? It'll just be a bit of friendly competition. I've always wanted to test his skills, anyways."

"Hm..." Shikamaru paused, thinking. They beat the two and rotated again. They were against the ones in first place, Neji and Sasuke.

"I'll make you a bet," Shikamaru decided.

"What is it?"

"If we win this one, you'll make your own gang. If we lose it, you'll have to pick one of the three gangs."

Kirai paused before serving and looked at Shikamaru. He shrugged. "Don't worry I'll still try my hardest to win." Kirai served overhand.

"Fine, but let's spice it up a bit."

"I'm listening."

"Whatever I chose. You'll be the same thing."

"Sounds good. Okay."

Kirai smirked and hit the ball back full force. Sasuke jerked and barely hit it.

"Damn it. What're they talking about? And since when is Nara athletic?" he muttered.

"It seems like they know each other," Neji observed.

'_It seems like she knows you too,_' Sasuke thought silently. It was a hard match. Finally there were at a tie 10-10. At that moment, the bell rang.

"Okay, kids!" Kakashi called out. "Remember what court you were in and what the score was. We'll finish the matches on Monday." Kirai sighed, bouncing the racket against her shoulder.

"Looks like our bet will have to wait 'til the weekend is over to be resolved." Shikamaru snorted.

"Who're you living with?"

"Oh, you'll see." Kirai laughed when she saw Shikamaru's eye twitch. She tapped his nose with her finger.

"You just meet me by the school gates, and you'll find out." She winked at him before turning away from him. A sense of foreboding fell over Shikamaru as he watched the girl walk into the locker room.

'_Well... things'll be interesting now that she's around._'

* * *

**GG: well! hope u liked it! review please!**


End file.
